Why you are obsessed with:Fairy Tail
by Baka-iinchou
Summary: Find out why you are obsessed with Fairy Tail!:D
1. Why you are obsessed with:Fairy Tail

**Hi guys!I just think i judt only make 2 stories,and in my mind,i screamed"WTF!?i only write 2 stories that is ******* boring!?"**

**So i decided to make another one.I hope this won't be ******* boeing anymore!**

* * *

Why you are obsessed with:Fairy Tail.

hear someone said "Fairy Tale" you think they were saying "Fairy Tail"

dreamed you are one of the members in Fairy Tail

of your faf fanfics or your own fanfics got something to do with Fairy Tail.

always dreamed you have magic

talking to yourself about Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail eposodes more than 50 episodes.

at least 50 chapters of Fairy Tail

you search something,it's always about Fairy Tail

draw Fairy Tail mark to your hand/leg etc...

have lots of souvernirs with Fairy Tail mark or anything that involves Fairy Tail

* * *

**Mine's 1,2,3,4,5,6,7...yep!only that!**

**I'm not always search about Fairy Tail,drawing the guild mark's TOO hard to draw even though i'm quite good at drawing,and i'm not interested of about yours?**

**Btw,please review**


	2. Why you are obsessed with:Natsu Dragneel

**These are tge reasons why you are obsessed with Natsu!I'm not obsessed with him,but isn't his pink spiky hair is cute?**

**Anyway,what am i thinking!?That's grossest thing i've ever said in my life,i should kill way,i have mercy on just a vomit.**

* * *

Why you are obsessed with:Natsu

have a cat and you dare to dye it blue.

ate 3 chillis abd expected to have a fire dragon's roar.

hold a candle with fire on top of it(it means it's on)and attack your mates while shouting"Fire dragon's iron fist!"

dreamed of him

to love chillis even though you didn't like them

transportation,you make yourself like you had a motion sickness and pretend to vomit out of window.

name your cat"Happy"

throw your cat to the sky and expect it to have wings,hold your sleeves tightly,fly,and your cat will said"Where should we go?"

pretend to be dense as dense as Natsu is.

always know that dragons are exist.

* * *

**It's actually easy to think of Natsu' are 8,9,10.I don't have a cat and i didn't dare to dye it blue,there is NO WAY i'll eat even just 1 chilli,if i do the thing in number 3 they'll think i'm nuts,it's gross to think of a guy(for me),i'm not dare to love chillis,i won't lie like number 6,and like i said,i don't have a cat.I know it's mostly insane but who knows yours are on of them?**

**Btw please review**


	3. Why you are obsessed with:Lucy

**To be honest,i like Lucy but i like Wendy her age's the same as i do.**

* * *

you want to unlock your door you always said"Gate of my room,i open thee!"

do a Lucy kick to someone you don't like.

favorite character in Fairy Tail is Lucy.

like Natsu.(If you know what i mean)

make yourself smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

clothes are Lucy-ish

your keys with the name of Celestial spirits

let anyone sleep in you bed

hate cats

any pairings as long as it has Lucy in it.

* * *

**It's a bit hard to think of Lucy' are 1,2,7,9 that's number 3 i said i like Wendy not Lucy,i'll never like that guy,i rather violet than strawberries and vanillas,i don't like fashion,number 8 are totally NO WAY,and hell no i'll support any pairing than NaLu.**

**Btw,please review**


	4. Why you are onsessed with:Gray

**whew!it's quite a tough one to handle 3 stories and NOT abonding them.I must think of next chapter the bad news is i don't think making 3 ongoing stories are ,here's the list.**

* * *

why you are obsessed with:Gray

1 Throwing ice at people

2 Stripping yourself in public

3 Make a video of you holding a glass of the next scene,you'll pause it and put the glass to the it's done you pull it out,you start everyone would think you turn the water to ice!(seriously?)

4 You call your enemy Flame Head

5 You make your hands cold

6 Even in winter,you'll keep stripping

7 You go to someone's house without permission

8 If you have magics,you'll definatly choose ice

9 You would swim in cold water

10 You try to make yourself popular(since in Juvia's imagination Gray is the one with the most girls)

* * *

**i can't believe i actually write these insane words!I choose NONE of this!especially number2 and 6!OMG!i'm a girl!i don'tneven think that one of you** **would choose any of these reasons!**

**Btw,please review**


	5. Why you are obsessed with:Happy

**This might be one of my hardest chapter to there's something wrong,i'll definatly think of other reasons!**

* * *

why you are obsessed with:Happy

1 You love fish even though you don't like it

2 You think baving wings like Happy is cool

3 Like Happy does,if you want to flirt with someone you'll always give her/him fish

4 If someone asked for help,you always said"Aye,sir!"

5 You like to prank someone,but if that someone's gone you'll cry like a crybaby

6 Your hobby is fishing

7 you always make fun of people like this for example "Natsu and Lucy sitting on a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"(In other way,Lucy and Natsu sneezed)

8 You'll always go with your partner

9 You have cat in your house

10 You hate dogs

* * *

**I can't think of any other reasons than these are 2,4,5, and 7 .1 is neutral,giving someone you like with fish is lame,My hobby are much more exciting,i'm not always go with my partner,i don't have cats in my house,and i LOVE dogs!Now that this chapter is finish,time to brainstorm about next chapter.**

**Btw please review**


	6. Why you are obsessed with:Erza

**I've been waiting to write Erza' 's because i like this character ,when i show my friend my stories in m house,this is what they said(i disguised their names with their fav nickname):**

**Queen_Dance:OMG!I don't even think that i can read all of this!The provlem is i'm too lazy to read it.**

**Kaho_idol~!:Yeah,i can't believe you can write this much and understand it.**

**Baka-iinchou:Come of stories are much longer to this out.**

**Lollipop~Soda:Ah!it burns!too,much,words!**

**Queen_Dance:ok,i give up!Just go back to your profille!**

**To be continued.**

**What?it's WAY too long to write,i'll continue it in later chapters.**

* * *

why you are obsessed with:Erza

1 You make yourself like sweets(or you already are!)

2 You're begging for your parents to buy you an armor/costume or you keep saving your money to buy it.

3 You changed so fast so you would looked like you requip

4 If someone ruin your sweets/cake,you'll turn to real Erza imideatly

5 You try to make yourself cool so nobody would dare to do something to you

6 You hide your snack somewhere safe

7 You want to learn how to use swords

8 When you cry,you try your best to hold your right eye from crying and that'll make you like Erza

9 Try your best to be Erza-ish

10 Try to always respect and follow the rules

* * *

**I'm starting to get sleepy now-_-" anyway,mine are 1,3,4,6,7, and 10 .i'll never beg my parents to buy me an armor/costume,i'm hyper NOT cool,i won't hold back tears that kind of way,my style is me-ish,and for some reason i can't always follow/respect the rules.I'll continue the next chapter later.**

**Btw please review**


	7. Why you are obsessed with:Wendy

**Hooray!At last i can think of Wendy's reasons!i've been expecting this one!**

* * *

Why you are obsessed with:Wendy

1 You "ate" air and let it out roughly then you think you've done "Sky dragon's roar!"

2 If you see someone in motion sickness,you put your hands on them and shouted"Troia!"

3 You're hairstyle's always/sometimes like Wendy is.

4 You have a white cat and you name it "Carla" or "Charlie"

5 Your clothes are Wendy-ish

6 When you want to eat in the mall,you always looked for the restaurant named "Wendy's"

7 The fanfic you looked always about Wendy

8 your account's name has something to do with"Wendy"!"Marvell" "Sky dragon slayer","RoWen","WenRo",and "Cait Shelter"

9 If you have to choose what magic you want to have,you'll choose "Air"

10 You try your best to looked like Wendy in "outside" and/or "inside"

* * *

**Ok,do you like it?mine are 1,2,3(sometimes), and 9 .for number 4 i sakd i don't have a cat,my style are a lot better(for me),i'm not always eat in Wendy's,my faf fanfic is about NaLu,i'd rather Baka-iinchou than anything,and i'd rather be myself**

**Oh no!i forgot to continue yesterday's short story(You know,the one that has Queen_dance in it)i'll continue it next chapter since i'm in a quite hurry right now**

**Jane!**


	8. Listen up people!

**okay,this isn't about i'm abonding this story because bla bla bla but i'm holding a poll about which of these stories i should start working!^^" i'll choose 2 highest votes . You can see the choices at the poll ^^ deadline will be ... Um ... May 12 2013!Yes!at sunday! I'll close the poll between 11-12 May 2013!okay i'll be waiting then! ^^**


	9. Why you are obsessed with:Charla

**Okay, i started to RAN out of ideas! Sooner or later, i'm gonna have to complete this. . . And making problems worse, i have NO IDEA what i should add for Charla. But don't worry, i'll just have to DIG my imagination more!-"**

* * *

****Why you are obsessed with:Charla

1 your cat pet is white coloured

2 you DARE to glue your cat a plastic wing and Charla's mask. And then you glued your cat's paws to your shoulders and INSANELY jump from the roof and think you would fly like a bird. Seriously, don't try this at home.

3 you name your cat "Charla", "Charlie", "Carla", "Carly", or even "Wendy"

4 you FORCED your cat to wear clothes that looked EXACTLY like Charla's in the Anime/Manga. And you would expect that your cat's the BEST Charla's cosplay in the whole, entire UNIVERSE!

5 You also FORCED your cat to stand up human like FOR THE REST OF YOUR CAT'S LIFE!

6 When someone asked you what pet do you have, you didn't say a "cat" but an "exceed"!

7 You're CRAZILLY seem to understand what your cat is saying even though you're NOT!

8 You even taught your cat HUMAN LANGUAGES because babies will eventually understand it for 1-2 years.

9 You tied a red ribbon on its tail even if your cat reject it.

10 You would blab the gossip that your "exceed" is born from a dinosaur egg!

* * *

**WTF!? Most of the numbers were absoulutely INSANE! None of them matched me! And if you do number 5, your cat might run away from your house. And if you do number 2 then. . . Don't say i didn't warn you! It's not my fault you died!**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
